


just apologize, alexander.

by owlsii



Series: lifeline timeline [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is probably slightly drunk, Flirting, Immortality, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsii/pseuds/owlsii
Summary: “Don’t try and ‘I’ll always love you’ me.” Even so, Aaron felt himself smile. He sat down where the man had been sitting. “You can’t just apologize and expect me to fall head over heels again. We should talk about it.”Alexander’s nose scrunched up in distaste. Aaron chuckled. He never was one for talking about his feelings.“You never apologized for shooting me,” he grumbled in an attempt at retaliation, resting his head on his hand. “You told me you weren’t gonna do it.”“You deserved it,” Aaron said dismissively, taking one last sip of his drink and setting it down.





	just apologize, alexander.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> [the original tumblr post with the prompt and stuff.](https://bandagedhand.tumblr.com/post/176634111631/making-me-jealous-didnt-work-in-1567-and-it)
> 
> i had to think for a solid 30 minutes before coming up with this crappy title. which i'll probably change when i come up with a better one hhhh
> 
> this was for a prompt and i ended up really liking it. and i'm making it into a series because i have no self control.

Aaron weaved through the crowded club, fingers wrapped loosely around his glass. The beat of the music was in time with his heart, and he could feel the bass thumping in his ribcage. He peered over people’s shoulders, eyes narrowed in the semidarkness.

“Where is he?” he muttered, gaze trailing down the bar. “Ah.”

Alexander was perched on a barstool, next to a handsome-looking guy. He was tracing his finger around the rim of a shotglass, a sly smile tugging at his lips. He wasn’t looking directly at the guy, instead, he stared out at the dance floor, giving shy glances every once in a while.

Aaron knew that look all too well. He also knew the look on the victim’s face all too well.

“Hey, honey,” he said sweetly, snaking an arm around Alexander’s waist. The poor man’s face fell and he excused himself, disappearing into the crowd.

“What’d you do that for?” Alexander whined, relaxing his posture and glaring up at Aaron.

“Making me jealous didn’t work in 1567 and it won’t work now,” he answered simply. Alexander groaned. “Just because we got into a fight doesn’t mean you can go off and flirt with everyone you see, Alexander.”

“I didn’t flirt with _everyone_ ,” he tried. Aaron raised his eyebrows. “Why do you care? You know I’ll always love you, babe.”

“Don’t try and ‘I’ll always love you’ me.” Even so, Aaron felt himself smile. He sat down where the man had been sitting. “You can’t just apologize and expect me to fall head over heels again. We should talk about it.”

Alexander’s nose scrunched up in distaste. Aaron chuckled. He never was one for talking about his feelings.

“You never apologized for shooting me,” he grumbled in an attempt at retaliation, resting his head on his hand. “You told me you weren’t gonna do it.”

“You deserved it,” Aaron said dismissively, taking one last sip of his drink and setting it down.

“That’s not fair.” Alexander pushed away his shotglass. “I had to leave Eliza ‘cause of you.”

“Well, it allowed us more time to be together, didn’t it?” he responded. The flashing strobe lights were starting to make his head hurt. “You also poisoned me. That wasn’t exactly pleasant, either.”

Alexander smirked, remembering how he’d cracked up laughing as Aaron yelled for a medic.

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry for flirting with that guy,” he admitted, turning his head. “And I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was just annoyed at you.”

“See? That’s all I asked for.” Aaron smiled. It was the most he expected from his lover, if he was being honest.

He leaned over and cupped Alexander’s cheek with his hand. Alexander’s hands found their way to his waist and pulled him closer until their lips met.

“Through the hundreds of years we’ve spent together, through every plague and famine and war,” Alexander said in between kisses, his voice like silver, smooth and poetic. “I have, and always will, love you.”

“I love you, too, I guess,” Aaron deadpanned, earning a scoff from Alexander.

“I know you love me,” he mumbled, moving down to kiss Aaron’s neck. “Besides, the poison was probably worse than whatever I said earlier, right?”

“I suppose it was.” Aaron felt his lover’s teeth bite at his skin and hissed, “Alexander! We’re in public!”

“So?” was the answer he received.

Aaron shrugged Alexander’s head off and rubbed at his neck.

“You’re lucky it didn’t leave a mark,” he muttered, glaring at the grin he was getting. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to apologize, too?”

“Alex, please--”

“You said some shitty things, too. It’s only fair.”

Aaron could never resist those eyes. He sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Was that so hard?”

“You’re the one who chose to chat up everyone in sight before actually talking to me.”

“Mmmkay, can’t argue with that.”

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna go back home and watch a movie?” he asked, standing up and stretching. “This place is getting boring.”

“Alright,” Aaron agreed. Even though he enjoyed going out like this, it exhausted him. He stood up as well, lacing their hands together as they walked towards the exit.

“We could do other things besides watching a movie,” Alexander suggested nonchalantly as he pushed open the door.

“No.”

“I didn’t even--”

“I know what you meant. No.”

“C’mon, Burr...”

“...”

“...sir?”

“Now it’s a definite no.”

Alexander grumbled halfheartedly, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

“Love you,” he said sweetly, a twinkle in his eye.

“Mhmm,” was all Aaron said back.


End file.
